story of us
by pinksoft
Summary: hanya drabble singkat tentang sejoli chanbaek
1. chapter 1

cast :

baekhyun

chanyeol

other cast

genre :

romance, humor, fluffy

 _MINE_

Jadi namaku adalah byun baekhyun, umurku 23 tahun dan aku masih single (tidak begitu yakin dengan yang ini), oh satu lagi aku bekerja sebagai pengasuh kalian biasa menyebutnya babysitter. Aku tidak melanjutkan kuliah karena terhambat biaya, dulu. Sekarang, aku bisa melanjutkan kuliah impianku dan menjadi sarjana. Bagaimana bisa? Aku masih percaya Tuhan dan keberuntungan, jadi Tuhan memberikanku sebuah keberuntungan dengan aku bekerja sebagai babysitter ini, bagaimana tidak, ayah dari anak yang kuasuh, Sial. Dia sungguh sungguh tampan, dan satu hal yang penting, dia sangat sangat kaya raya. Oh bukan bukan, aku bukan wanita yang materialistis. Aku hanya berusaha jujur. Dan yang paling penting, dia lajang. Lajang? Anak? Kalian tak perlu tahu biarkan Aku dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Selamat pagi" sambut bibi ahn

"Oh, selamat pagi juga bibi ahn" jawabku sambil tersenyum

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa, pagi pagi aku memasuki kamar park junior yang sangat menggemaskan, lebih menggemaskan lagi jika dia masih terlelap. Ku kecup dahinya lalu pergi dengan sangat pelan agar bayi mungil itu tidak terbangun.

Lalu apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Tentu aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku

Pertama, aku menuju dapur untuk memaksak makanan untuk si kecil dan juga-

"Morning, sweetheart"

Suara berat, tangan kekar melingkar di perut, juga wajah yang berlabuh di pundakku. Tentu itu bukan bibi ahn. Jadi dia -

"Morning too park, sekarang lepas tanganmu biarkan aku memasak dengan tenang" ucapku sambil melepaskan lingkar tangannya di perutku

"Aku hanya menyapa kekasihku" ucap chanyeol dan berpindah posisi lalu menyilangkan tangan di dadanya

"Tumben kau sudah bangun" ucapku masih berfokus pada dada ayam yang ku potong potong

"Aku merasakan seorang malaikat di rumah ini jadi aku otomatis terbangun"

"Pintar sekali mulutmu merayu, beginikah keahlian mulutmu saat di luar" ucapku sinis sambil meliriknya

"Manisnya dirimu saat cemburu, tapi saranmu boleh dicoba, kebetulan aku ada rapat dengan nyonya hwang, sepertinya dia tertarik kepadaku, bolehkah ak-" belum selesai chanyeol berbicara, sebuah benda pipih dan tajam sudah mengacung di depan wajah tampannya.

"Jadi tuan park, bisa kau berhenti berbicara dan segera bersiap?" Ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan pisau tepat di depan wajah si tampan

"Ah, senangnya si mungil ini cemburu" ucap chanyeol terkekeh

"Kau tak ada jadwal kuliah?" Tanya chanyeol

"Ada nanti siang, tapi hanya sebentar, mata kuliah yang lain kosong. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin menjemput. Bolehkah?"

"Boleh juga, aku sekalianingin berbelanja bulanan" jelas baekhyun

"Calon istri idaman" ucap chanyeol sambil mengusak pelan rambutku

"Kau bilang ada rapat?"

"Aku bisa datang nanti, biar sehun yang mengurusnya" ucap chanyeol enteng

"Aku baru sadar kalo kau sombong"

"Lagipula aku yang punya perusahaan, tak masalah sekalipun aku tak datang"

"Sombong bukan ajaran yang baik sayang, nanti jackson tertular aku tak mau"

"Lagipula, diakan anakku"

"Ah, begitukah. Kalau begitu siapa ibunya?" Tanyaku

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tau dan tak mau tau" ucap chanyeol

"Kalau begitu baiklah. Mari kita berhenti saja" ucapku berubah menjadi serius

"Ya baekhyun-ah ak"

"Katakan pada jackson kalau aku mencintainya" ucapku sambil melepas apron

"Yak! Akukan hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau jadi serius sih. Lagipula jika tak menikah denganku kau mau menikah dengan siapa lagi?"

"Dengan junki oppa, atau seunghyun" ucapku kelewat santai

"Memangnya kau mau?" Tanya chanyeol

"Tentu saja, mereka selalu mengerti diriku, mereka juga baik padaku"

"Yak! PARK BAEKHYUN!!" sembur chanyeol

"Byun baekhyun sayang" jelasku

"Dengar ya, byun baekhyun. Kau harus menikah denganku bagaimanapun juga, ayah dan ibuku sudah menyetujuinya, jadi tentu-" belum selesai chanyeol memyelesaikan puisinya aku langsung menuju lantai atas karena tangisan si kecil

"Hei, pangeranku sudah bangun" ucapku sambil menggendonhnya

"Mom mom" ucap jackson di pundakku

Ku timang timang lagi tubuhnya, kurasa si kecil terbangun karena merasa kosong di sisinya, biasanya memang aku tidur disampingnya sampai dia terbangun

Setelah beberapa menit, kurasakan pundakku memberat. Setelah kuintip ternyata dia tidur lagi

"Enaknya jadi jackson" ucap chanyeol

"Diam" ucapku berbisik

"Kurasa aku tidak masuk kantor hari ini, tak tega meninggalkan anak dan calon istriku"

The end

maafkan kalo typo menyakiti mata anda semuanya

cerita ini datang hanya dalam beberapa menit dan ditulis dalam 30 menit

jangan lupa RnR


	2. chapter 2 - oh my god

cast :

\- chanyeol

\- baekhyun (GS)

other cast

GS, fluffy, comedy, romance

Jadi begini, CHANMYUNG GRUP adalah perusahaan Raksasa di segala bidang, mulai dari furniture sampai agency entertaiment.

Jika kalian berpikir bahwa pemegang remote CHANMYUNG GRUB adalah seorang yang sudah berumur, berkepala botak, dan berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat. Kalian SALAH BESAR.

Nyatanya pria tinggi, muda, bermata tajam, berjalan tegak dan gagah itulah yang sedang kita bicarakan.

Kalian pasti tau siapa yang sedang aku bicarakan.

PARK CHANYEOL, pria dengan segudang pesona dan segala harta yang membuat semua orang tunduk.

TAPI, sangat disayangkan pria satu ini menyandang status Duda. Apalah arti status Duda jika banyak yang masih mengemis cintanya.

Jadi ini dari semua ini, apa yang sedang aku coba jelaskan.

Begini kalian pasti bertanya mengapa wanita bernama byun baekhyun sangat beruntung bisa bergelung manja dalam dekapan si seksi park chanyeol.

Apa yang sudah baekhyun lakukan sampai sampai dia seberuntung ini? Apakah di masa dulu dia menyelamatkan dunia? Tentu tidak.

Byun baekhyun hanyalah seorang yatim piatu yang bekerja siang dan malam sembari melanjutkan pendidikannya. Banting tulang untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Hingga suatu hari, selembar kertas menuntunnya menuju kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Pekerjaan yang dia sangka sangat merepotkan ternyata menuntunnya pada kebahagiaan.

Mungkin juga dengan usaha baekhyun yang tekun berdoa sebelum tidur.

Baiklah, mungkin itu sedikit informasi dariku semoga bermanfaat. Karena sekarang waktu makan di kecil park, baekhyun juga lelah aku wawancara sedari kemarin.

"Tumben kau sudah pulang?" Tanya baekhyun heran karena mendapati si tiang sudah berada di dalam rumah di jam kerja

"Tak suka aku pulang cepat?" Tanya chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut

"Tidak, hanya aneh saja. Kerepotan apalagi yang kau limpahakn pada sehun?"

"Tidak ada, hanya 1 private meeting. Aku baikkan?" Jawab chanyeol dengan bangganya

"Heol" ucap baekhyun dengan ekspresi malas

"Baiklah sayang, sekarang jam makan siang" ucap baekhyun pada si kecil park

"YEAY!" Seru chanyeol

Otak baekhyun masih memproses seruan chanyeol

"Ayo, sekarang waktunya makan siangkan?" Tanya chanyeol lagi

Baekhyun masih membutuhkan waktu untuk memproses ini semua

"Tuan Park yang terhormat. Aku sedang berbicara pada anak anda. Anda masih memiliki tangan dan kaki yang sempurna. Silahkan anda segera berganti pakaikan lalu kita makan bersama di bawah" jelas baekhyun dengan senyum cantiknya

"Akukan juga ingin dimanja" jawab chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut

"Demi Tuhan, kau bukan bocah berumur 3 tahun, kau sudah 28 tahun"

"Tidak usah diperjelas bagian umur baek, menyakitkan sekali" balas chanyeol dengan wajah semakin terlipat

"Sekarang cepat lakukan yang kuperintahkan tadi" ucap baekhyun sambil berlalu dari kamar jackson

"Sebenarnya bosnya disini siapa sih" gerutu chanyeol

"Bibi ahn, tolong siapkan makan siangnya. Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk si kecil ini" ucap baekhyun sambil meletakkan jackson di kursinya

"Baik nona" ucap bibi ahn

Baekhyun segera berlalu menuju dapur, menyiapkan makanan untuk jackson.

Makanan jackson harus selalu hangat. Karena jika sudah mulai mendingin dia akan sangat susah untuk membuka mulut.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara telapak kaki yang menuruni tangga

"Kemana baekhyun?" Tanya chanyeol kepada salah satu pelayan yang sedang menyiapkan makanan

"Nona ada di dapur tuan, sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk tuan muda"

Hanya anggukan kepala sebagai respon

"Hai anak daddy yang paling tampan" ucap chanyeol kemudian

"Beruntung sekali dirimu berada di pelukan baekhyun setiap hari, dimandikan setiap hari, disuapi setiap hari. Lucu sekali saat aku sadar aku cemburu pada anakku sendiri" curahan hati chanyeol pada si anak.

Ponsel chanyeol berdering

 _Ayah_

Begitu yang tertera di layar

"Iya ayah, ada apa?"

" _Kau sedang sibuk?_ " Suara dari seberang

"Tidak, aku sudah di rumah"

" _Tumben sekali sudah di rumah_ " tanyanya lagi

"Merindukan anak dan calon istriku"

" _Ah, kebetulan sekali nak. Kakakmu dan suaminya sedang di sini, bisakah kau juga kemari bersama baekhyun?_ "

"Ada acara apa memangnya?"

" _Tidak, hanya saja semakin seru jika semuanya bisa berkumpul_ "

"Oh baiklah, akan kusampaikan pada baekhyun"

Kemudia sambungan terputus.

Tiba - tiba muncul senyuman yang sangat lebar di wajah si tampan

"Hei tampan, tidakkah kau merindukan nenek dan kakek" tanya chanyeol pada si kecil. Mendengar kata nenek dan kakek si kecil park lansung melonjak dengan senangnya

"Kau memang paling mengerti daddy" ucap chanyeol dengan bangga

"Kenapa memangnya?" Ini suara baekhyun

"Oh, bidadariku datang" ucap chanyeol dengan senyuman

"Kenapa jackson sesenang itu?" Tanya baekhyun sambil duduk di sebelah kursi jackson

"Ibu dan ayah merindukan jackson, mereka ingin jackson menginap di sana" ucap chanyeol enteng

"Oh, baiklah kapan?"

"Besok"

"Ha?!"

"Kau gila?" Sembur baekhyun

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya chanyeol tak paham

"Aku belum menyiapkan baju - baju kita, baju jackson, dan aku besok ada kuliah pagi" jelas baekhyun

"Yang orang tuaku rindukan jackson sayang, Bukan kita. Lagipula disana ada yoora dan suaminya" jawab chanyeol

"Maksudmu?" Tanya baekhyun

"Yoora besok akan ke sini menjemput jackson" jelas chanyeol

"Jadi, kita tidak ikut menginap di sana?

"Iya baek" jawab chanyeol

"Kenapa kau tak ikut menginap di sana juga?" Tanya baekhyun

"Takut kau merindukanku" jawab chanyeol enteng

"Aku serius chanyeol"

"Aku juga serius sayang, kau saja yang tidak peka"

"Jawab aku dengan benar" ujar baekhyun sambil mengacungkan pisau

"Galak sekali. Aku harus mengganti hari rapat yang aku tunda hari ini" jelas chanyeol sekali lagi

"Kau yakin membiarkan jackson sendirian di sana?" Tanya baekhyun sekali lagi

"Sudah kubilang, di sana ada yoora dan suaminya"

"Baiklah akan kusiapkan keperluan jackson setelah ini"

" ** _Yes!_** " Batin chanyeol bahagia

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi wajahmu?" Tanya baekhyun heran

"Oh, tidak tidak, tidak ada apa apa" jawab chanyeol dengam senyum jumawa

Pagi hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, rumah heboh dengan kedatangan chanyeol versi perempuan, Yoora.

"Pagi semuanya" sapa Yoora dengan suara lantang

"Pagi nyonya" balas para pelayan

"Eonni sudah datang" ucap baekhyun turun dari tangga sambil menggendong jackson dan diikuti oleh pelayan yang membawa keperluan jackson

"Wow, cantiknya calon adik iparku" goda yoora

"Hai pangeran tampan" ucap yoora seraya meraih jackson

"Mana chanyeol?" Tanya yoora

"Sebentar lagi turun" jawab baekhyun

"Benar benar calon istri idaman"

Goda yoora sekali lagi

"Baek bisa kau bantu aku dengan dasi ini?" Ucap chanyeol sambil menuruni tangga

"Oh, kau sudah datang"

"Baek tolong bantu aku" ucap chanyeol pada baekhyun

Bukan bermaksud apa apa, baekhyun langsung dengan sigap membenarkan pola dasi yang sedari tadi dipermasalahkan oleh si tiang ini

"Benar benar serasi, kapan kalian menikah?" Tanya yoora berniat menggoda baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya

"Menunggu baekhyun lulus" jawab chanyeol enteng

"Mulutmu" sembur baekhyun

"Kau tak mau menikah denganku?" Tanya chanyeol balik dengan nada tinggi

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan chanyeol, baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang makan

"Kapan kau akan memberikan jackson adik?" Tanya yoora

"Aku sudah berusaha setiap hari" ucap chanyeol

"Dasar gila" jawab yoora

Chanyeol memandang kakak perempuannya itu heran

"Kenapa mereka aneh, suka sekali membentakku. Telingakukan normal" gerutu chanyeol

Setelah selesai sarapan, yoora langsung menuju ke kediaman orang tuanya

"Kapan jackson kembali?" Tanya baekhyun saat sudah masuk mobil

"Besok sore" ucap chanyeol

"Aku merindukannya" ucap baekhyun

"Demi Tuhan, kita baru berpisah beberapa menit yang lalu. Masih ada aku yang bisa kau peluk" ucap chanyeol gemas

"Jam berapa kau nanti pulang?" Tanya chanyeol

"Jadwalku selesai jam 5" jawab baekhyun

"Akan kujemput nanti" ujar chanyeol

"Hmm" gumam baekhyun yang dianggap sebagai persetujuan

20 menit kemudian baekhyun sampai di universitasnya

"Hubungi aku jika sudah selesai" ucap chanyeol

Gumaman baekhyun pertanda dia mengerti

"Tak ingin menciumku dulu?" Goda chanyeol

"Wajahmu jelek sekali hari ini, aku malas menciummu" jawab baekhyun yang langsung menutup pintu mobil dan meninggalkan chanyeol dengan mulut terbuka dengan tidak elitnya.

"Apa wajahku hari ini aneh?" Tanya chanyeol pada resepsionis kantornya

"Y-ya?! Ah, tidak Tuan. Anda tampan seperti biasa" ucap resepsionis malu malu

"Lalu kenapa baekhyun seperti itu?" Heran chanyeol

Sesampainya di ruangannya chanyeol telah di sambut oleh resepsionisnya. Belum sempat resepsionisnya membuka mulut untuk membacakan jadwal hari ini, lagi lagi chanyeol menanyakan hal serupa seperti pada resepsionisnya tadi

"Sehun"

"Ya tuan?"

"Apakah wajahku jelek?"

"Ap-apa?! Ah tidak tidak Tuan, anda terlihat tampan seperti biasa" jawab sehun

"Sedikit aneh jika kau yang mengatakan. Tapi terima kasih. Kau bisa membacakan jadwalku hari ini" ucap chanyeol

Sedangkan sehun masih menatap atasannya dengan tatapan heran.

From **_baekby_** :

"Aku sudah selesai"

Begitulah pesan yang chanyeol terima

To **_baekby_** :

"Baiklah princess tunggu aku"

"Bisakah kita ke supermarket dulu, persediaan bulanan kita sudah habis" ucap baekhyun

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke supermarket"

Perjalanan kali ini terasa aneh, karena baekhyun hanya diam saja. Aneh sekali, karena biasanya baekhyun cerewet seperti beo, tapi kali ini chanyeol serasa duduk dengan burung hantu.

Ok, abaikan.

"Apa yang kita ambil dulu?" Tanya chanyeol yang mendorong trolley

"Kita ke bagian daging dulu"

Setelah daging, mereka ke bagian susu, sayur, buah, juga yang lainnya

"Chan, aku mau ice cream"

"Seingatku di rumah masih ada"

"Ayolahhh, kita belum memiliki rasa green tea" ucap baekhyun setengah merengek

"Habiskan dulu yang dirumah, setelah habis baru kita beli lagi" jelas chanyeol

"Kau tidak sayang padaku lagi?"

"Bukan beg-"

Belum selesai chanyeol menjelaskan, baekhyun langsung melesat menuju kasir

"Akukan hanya minta 1 bukan semuanya, pelit sekali" gerutu baekhyun di kasir

"Total semuanya-"

"Tolong totalkan semuanya dengan yang ini" ucap chanyeol sambil meletakkan beberapa box ice cream beraneka ragam rasa.

"Sudah puas? Atau perlu aku ambilkan lagi?" Tanya chanyeol

"Yeay!" Seru baekhyun bahagia

"Total semuanya 750.000 ribu won" ucap petugas kasir

Chanyeol menyerahkan kartu ajaibnya

Setelah semua masuk kantung plastik, mereka berjalan keluar supermarket

"Mau langsung pulang atau makan dulu?" Tanya chanyeol

"Langsung pulang saja, nanti ice creamya mencair"

Hanya anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban

"Aneh sekali rumah tanpa jackson" ucap baekhyun pelan yang masih bisa di dengar telinga lebar chanyeol

"Masih ada aku sayang" ucap chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak baekhyun

"Bibi ahn tolong tata semua ini" ucap chanyeol sambil menyerahkan kantung belanjaan

"Kau mau kemana baek"

"Mandi"

Senyuman lebar chanyeol kembali merekah. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, chanyeol memasuki kamar mereka. Sembari menunggu baekhyun, chanyeol merapikan penampilannya, menyemprotkan parfume, dan menata kembali rambutnya berharap baekhyun akan terpana dan pasrah si bawahnya.

Cklek.

Baekhyun keluar dengan balutan bathrope, rambut basah menambah kesan seksi. Kaki mulus baekhyun membuat libido chanyeol semakin naik.

Chanyeol mendekati baekhyun dari belakang secara perlahan.

"Yak!" Seru baekhyun terkejut

"Kau harum sekali baek" ucap chanyeol sambil menyatukan rambut baekhyun dipundak kanan baekhyun

"Aku baru mandi tentu saja aku harum. Kau segera mandi, akan kusiapkan makan malam" ucap baekhyun tanpa menghiraukan kecupan di lehernya

"Bagaimana kalau kau mandikan aku?" Ucap chanyeol yang tangan besarnya mencoba melepas tali bathrope baekhyun

"Chanyeol" ucap baekhyun sambil menghentikan kinerja tangan chanyeol

"Kau tak merindukanku?" Ucap chanyeol seraya membalik badan mungil baekhyun dan mengukung baekhyun.

"Inikah alasanmu tidak ikut jackson menginap?" Tanya baekhyun sinis

"Aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap chanyeol sekali lagi dan langsung menyambar bibir baekhyun. Perang mulut terjadi, tangan lebar chanyeol juga mulai bekerja kembali mencoba melerai tali simpul bathrope baekhyun. Dan tangan baekhyun juga kembali menghentikan tangan chanyeol

"Chan-" belum selesai baekhyun berbicara chanyeol sudah menyambar bibir tipis baekhyun

"CHANYEOL!" teriak baekhyun

Teriakan baekhyun cukup membuat chanyeol kaget

"Apa?" Tanya chanyeol dengan wajah kusut, rambut berantakan yang menandakan gairah chanyeol sudah berada di ubun ubun

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang" jelas baekhyun

"Kenapa? Aku tau kau juga menginginkannya" jelas chanyeol yang mulai menyerang leher baekhyun

"Chanyeol" rengek baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan wajah chanyeol dari ceruk lehernya

"Kenapa baek?" Tanya chanyeol frustasi

"Kita tak bisa melakukannya sekarang karena"

"Kenapa baek?"

"Karena"

"Baekhyun!"

"Sekarang aku kedatangan **_tamu_** "

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"AAAARRRRGGGGGG!"

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku dari tadi" teriak chanyeol sambil berguling guling di kasur

"Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan, kau saja yang tidak membiriku kesempatan" ucap baekhyun sambil memakai pakaian

"Sekarang, segera mandi. Aku tunggu di bawah" titah baekhyun

"YA TUHAN BAEK!!" Erang chanyeol

.

 ** _the end_**

ini hasil aku review lagu setelah merasa ada yang tak beres, ternyata typo bertebaran. maafkan saya.

saya akan lebih teliti lagi.

see you soon


	3. don't touch my mom mom

cast :

chanyeol

baekhyun

other cast

genre :

fluff, comedy, romance, drama

DON'T TOUCH MY MOM MOM

menjadi seseorang yang tampan dan sempurna tak selamanya memudahkanmu untuk mendapat semua apa yang kau inginkan, terkadang harus bersabar dan berjuang sekuat tenaga, walaupun dengan anakmu sendiri.

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi hei! Dia lahir atas kontribusiku juga. Aku juga bekerja keras menghasilkanya. Tak bisakah dia mengalah sedikit saja.

Bukan karena aku membencinya, tentu saja tidak. Tapi terkasang anakku bisa menjadi sangat sangat menyebalkan jika kami-maksudku aku dan baekhyun-sedang bersama seperti ini.

Kami sedang di kamar tidur utama-kamarku dan baekhyun biasa tidur-menemani si kecil. Jackson berada ditengah tengahku dan baekhyun. Kai sedang menikmati kehangatan sembari menonton acara televisi.

"apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?" tanya chanyeol memecah keheningan

"tidak ada. Aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah jadi seharian bersama jackson. Kenapa?" balas baekhyun

"tidak, hanya saja kau terlihat lelah sekali" balas chanyeol

hembusan nafas baekhyun terdengar cukup keras

"kemarin malam ada makhluk halus yang menyerangku sampai subuh" jawab chanyeol cuek

"aku kelepasan baek" jawab chanyeol dengan cengiran

"oh, jadi kau makhluk halus itu" balas baekhyun

"aku janji tidak segila kemarin malam" ujar chanyeol merasa bersalah

"seperti ucapanmu dapat dipercaya saja" balas baekhyun kesal

"besok kau ada jadwal kuliah?" tanya chanyeol mengubah topik dan lirikan mau menjadi jawaban baekhyun

"tidak ada, aku libur 3 hari" jawab baekhyun akhirnya

"mom mom" jelas itu bukan suara chanyeol, jadi sudah pasti itu suara jackson

"yes, cutie" balas baekhyun sambil tersenyum

dan bayi imut itu menunjukkan kekehannya.

Rupanya sekecil itu ingin menarik perhatian calon mommynya karena merasa terabaikan sedari tadi.

"mom mom tidak mengabaikanmu sayang" ucap baekhyun yang kemudian mengecupi pipi gembul jackson

Decihan chanyeol terdengar, menandakan cemburu pada kedekatan pujaan hati dengan sang anak. Dan sekarang dirinya yang merasa terabaikan.

"chanyeol apa kau sibuk besok" tanya baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari jackson

"tidak, kenapa?" jawab chanyeol cuek

"aku ingin mengajak jackson ke taman bermain, kau ingin ikut?"

"baiklah" masih dalam mode cuek

"ada apa dengan nada bicaramu?" tanya baekhyun heran

"tidak, tidak ada apa apa" jawab chanyeol

Beberapa menit terlewati, ruangan besar itu hanya berisi kekehan jackson juga baekhyun dan chanyeol merasa ada di dunia yang berbeda.

Chanyeol meraih tangan baekhyun diam diam, dan baekhyun yang sempat kaget menunjukkan senyumnya pada chanyeol kemudian. Namun rupanya kejadian itu tak luput dari penglihatan si kecil. Dengan sigap jackson bangun dan melepaskan genggaman tangan chanyeol pada baekhyun dan meraih tangan baekhyun untuk dia genggam dan kembali bergelung di pelukan baekhyun. Sontak hal itu membuat baekhyun tertawa sedangkan chanyeol terlihat shock dengan kejadian barusan.

"hei bocah, mom mom belongs to daddy too okay?" ucap chanyeol pada anaknya dan kembali meraih tangan baekhyun

"DAD!" Jackson berteriak dengan wajah memerah dan bersiap menangis

"oh sayang, tidak tidak. Jangan menangis. Daddy hanya bercanda okay?" ucap baekhyun sambil langsung menggendong jackson. Jackson langsung menaruh kepalanya dipundak kanan baekhyun dan tangannya memeluk leher baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun menimang sambil menepuk nepuk punggung kecil jackson.

Merasa pundaknya semakin memberat, baekhyun mengintip jackson dan mendapati jackson tertidur

"aigoo pangeran tampanku" ucap baekhyun

"heol" ucap chanyeol mendengkus

"mengalah dengan anakmu chan, kau sudah tua" ucap baekhyun geli

"tidak usah mengangkat topik umur baek" ucap chanyeol dalma mode _ngambek_

Dengan poni turu yang menutupi dahi cemerlangnya, bibir mengerucut, dan tangan bersendekap. Persis seperti anak berumur 5 tahun. Dan baeknyun yang memandangnya hanya bisa menggeleng nggelengkan kepala

"aku merasa seperti memiliki 2 orang anak. Aku akan meletakkan jackson di kamarnya" ucap baekhyun sambil berlalu dari kamar

"akukan juga ingin dimanja. Dasar tidak peka" ucap chanyeol sebal

Terdengar langkah baekhyun dan luar kamar, dan chanyeol seger mengubur dirinya ke dalam selimut tebal dan pura - pura tidur.

 _cklek._ "chan"

"chanyeol"

"chanyeol-ah"

"yeolli"

"sayang"

"honey"

"babe"

"honey"

"daddy"

Biasanya chanyeol akan langsung bereaksi jika baekhyun berucap _daddy_. Tapi kali ini chanyeol tetap diam.

"aku tau kau belum tidur" ucap baekyun

"..." masih tak ada balasan dari si telinga lebar kesayangan baekhyun

"sayang, anakmu masih kecil. Sudah sewajarnya dia meminta perhatian yang lebih terutama pada orang orang yang membuatnya nyaman. kau daddynya tentu dia akan tetap memilihmu dan menyayangimu. Tapi dibanding dengan lelaki, anak kecil tentu lebih memilih seorang perempuan yang lebih mengerti perasaan anak kecil. Jangan cemburu pada anakmu sendiri, tidak cocok dengan wajah garangmu" ucap baekhyun panjang lebar yang masih tidak mendapat tanggapan dari chanyeol. Merasa heran karena tidak mendapt balasan sama sekali, baekhyun membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh raksasanya. Dan, mendapati kesayanganya ternyata tertidur.

"aigoo, bayi besarku juga tertidur" ucap baekhyun sambil mengusap wajah tampannya

" _sweet dream giant baby_ " bisik baekhyun dan mulai mengikuti jejak chanyeol ke alam mimpi.

 ** _THE END._**

kepikiran plot ini waktu bangun tidur

semoga suka dan jangan lupa RnR.

see youu


	4. COMEBACK

hai semua, pastiiiii gak ada yang cariin aku, tau aku aja enggak -.-

jadi yang belum pernah baca cerita aku. silahkan mampir ke lapak aku.

karena, aku bakal lanjut lagi drabble ini, atau mungkin bakal hadir dengan cerita lain

stay tune yah

thank you


End file.
